Ragetotem Tribe
The Ragetotem Tribe (aka Ragetotem Clan, Ragetotem Taurus or sometimes Rageterror Tribe) is one of the mightiest Taurus tribes. They stand as an aggressive extreme to the usually pacifistic Taurus. History After Elder Wayfarer chose Kudros Wayfarer instead of Arridan Ragetotem as a successor, Arridan along with about a half of population of Taurus of Wayfarer Tribe founded their own clan and named it - the Ragetotem. At the beginning both clans lived well along with each other but eventually both started to fight for place to live and for food to eat. Ragetotems were considered "lower class" and therefore many of them had to leave to the open plains of Upper Prairies, Great Plains and Verdane. Turmoil in El Torindar :::Treason of the Ragetotem Close to the end of year 1035 AC Ayre Ragetotem organised a meeting in the town of Alee, which was neither Ragetotem, nor Wayfarer territory. She invited Redrall Wayfarer to the meeting in order to solve their old problems and reunite as a single tribe. However, her plans were not as such. Right before the meeting she killed her uncle, Redrall Wayfarer because Wayfarer Tribe had done much harm to the Ragetotems. Unfortunately to her Edros Wayfarer did not arrive as he was left in charge while his father had left Stormcloud. In order to realise her plans, she quickly left Aleewind and went to the Stormcloud in order to notify about the death of Redrall to Edros, thus Edros became the new ruler of the Wayfarer Tribe. Suddenly Ayre became very helpful towards the Wayfarers - in order to achieve her plans she had promised her help for the investigation. Such was done to dispel the doubts from Edros who began to trust her. In one of the dark eves of the weekly hunting Ayre tried to kill Edros with poison. However, he took the food that was not meant for him, his meal was taken by one of Edros's guards who suddenly began breathing heavily. Edros understood what Ayre tried to do, therefore he tied her to to a wooden pole. In the morning of the next day she had gone to her home in the Great Plains. Her plan to become the chieftain of Wayfarer clan was unsuccessful. Her action resulted in the death of the most Ragetotem who previously lived in the Shady Canyon. After that their homes were burned and corpses were left for their own pets to eat. After Ayre's disappearance Edros Wayfarer notified about Ragetotem actions to the High Chieftain of Stormcusp Tribe, Apani Stormcusp, who then evicted all Ragetotem from Verdane and along with Trolls killed most Ragetotems who lived in the Upper Prairies. Ayre was enraged about such an action, and therefore soon after she became allies with the Force, while those who escaped the carnage of Shady Canyon fleed for a hideout in the Flaming Deeps. Ayre provided access to the Force to the Great Plains, Redstone Mountains and Shady Canyon, thus endangering most Taurus and Trolls. :::Allies with the Force: War in the Great Plains Humans of Lordanore along with their allies were pleased about such Ragetotem action. They quickly rebuilt Salazzar Pointe into Northwatch Oversee, which still is their main outpost in the Great Plains. After that, they began building Forward Command from which they would later lead the assault to Camp Adache. The Force in coalition with the Ragetotems killed most of it's inhabitants, therefore Taurus call that a massacre. Such event began an open war in the Great Plains. In order to defend their home, Taurus built the Great Gate on the border with Verdane. Soon after the massacre of Camp Adache, Humans built a fortified outpost on the top of Hunter's Hill, which they named Avalon Stand (after Avalon Enclave in Noras Talath). To the south of Avalon Stand Dwarves began an excavation and began to build war machines which were planned to assault Valor's Berth in the north of Great Plains. However, they couldn't attack the village because many Humans went to the Redstone Mountains to establish their presence there. Eventually Eagletalons destroyed Force's war machines which were ment to destroy their village and killed the Dwarves who were trying to defend it. In order to defend Avalon Stand Dwarven excavators went to the outpost. Assault on Valor's Berth was unsuccessful not only because many had gone to Redstone Mountains but also because they were planning more important assault on Hexilon Bay which is the most important Guardians' harbour in the region of El Torindar. Humans of Northwatch Oversee built Agamand Blockade on an island just west of Hexilon Bay in order to begin siege on Hexilon Bay. The siege lasted 89 days but during the siege Guardians collected an army that would crush the forces of the Force in the Great Plains. First, they destroyed Forward Command and then they headed for the Hexilon Bay. By the time Hexilon Bay had already given up to the Force. Soon a battle between the Force and the Guardians began on the outskirts of the city. Force slowly retreated untill they signed a treaty that the Hexilon Bay is a neutral port city. However, tension between the combatants remains and a new war can arise very soon. After such victory for the good of the Guardians, Ragetotems stopped supporting their former allies of the Force. :::The Coup Soon after humans, with the help of the Ragetotem tribe, settled in the south and east of the Redstone Mountains the Force and the Guardians signed a treaty of peace in the Great Plains which was the cause of Ragetotems suspending their alliance with humans. The Force was now put in a very advantageous situation. Ragetotems were no longer needed since humans had set up a foothold in behind of the Guardians unprepared land and therefore they were attacked by the humans of Lordanore. The Ragetotem were forced to retreat to their capital - the Ragetotem Cape where they are now staying. Meanwhile Daola was preparing a secret union with the Immoral Clan of Dwarves to help them fight against the humans dispatched in the Redstone Mountains. As she was paying a visit to the Archangel Mountain, some Ragetotem formed the Council of the Ragetotem and declared Daola's authority to be over as her actions were against the interests of the Ragetotem tribe. All who opposed the authority of the Council were evicted out of the Ragetotem Cape. When Daola knew of this she became histerical and went crazy. Her head advisor, Grund Ragetotem took the charge by collecting each and every Ragetotem who would still support Daola, pledging allegiance to the Immoral Clan, declaring the council's power illegitimate and forming the Order of the Iron Will. As the now small Ragetotem Tribe was surrounded by their new overnumbering enemies - Humans, they were forced to give up on their home in the Redstone Mountains. Age of Struggle The Ragetotem tribe went to look for a refuge to their enemies - the Guardians. Even though they offered their help against humans they were not welcome and were expelled back to the Redstone Mountains where they were greeted by the attacking Humans. This was all fair as they had dragged the humans to the region, not the Guardians. This was their war. They set up a camp in one of the valleys of the mountains and as they were fighting the humans, the humans were fighting the Guardians who were now bloody angry at the Ragetotem but willing to accept their aid. So, in late 1036 AC, both agreed to help each other in their time of need. Following the expulsion of humans out of the Redstone Mountains in 1038 AC, the Elven king was even willing to accept the Ragetotems in the ranks of the Guardians, however, they rejected the offer by saying they want to stay free and independent simultaneously remaining loyal allies to the Guardians. After these bloody years very few of the Ragetotems remain. It is believed that there are as few as mere 2 000 of them, who all inhabit the northern vallies of the Redstone Mountains since the south has been largely destroyed. Council of the Ragetotem Council of the Ragetotem was established after Daola's reign over the Ragetotem people was declared over due to her actions being against the will of the Ragetotem people. It consists of 5 members: * Kytara Ragetotem; * Kye Ragetotem; * Copa Ragetotem; * Maani Ragetotem; * Sekiya Ragetotem.